The present invention is directed to the antibiotics Tejeramycin and a process for the production thereof.
In particular, this invention is directed toward the mixture of antibiotic components known collectively as Tejeramycin and individually as Tejeramycin--A, B, C, etc. produced by cultivating under aerobic conditions, Streptomyces griseus ATCC No. 39208 or 39209 in an assimilable aqueous nutrient medium.
The antibiotics Tejeramycin, collectively and individually, exhibit activity against both gram negative and gram positive infections. The antibiotics Tejeramycin are especially active against Pseudomonas aeruginosa.